Nobody
Nobodies are a powerful class of enemies encountered late in Devil May Cry. They can change their size in battle to deal more damage, and being around them depletes the Devil Trigger gauge,Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "The strange dance that they do somehow skews the dimension and takes away your magical powers (Devil Gauges). There is no real way to prevent this. When you encounter these evil spirits, you must not rely on your magical powers." making them even more difficult to kill. Their moves and sound effects are very ape-like. Description Nobodies are strange, large, "living toxins" that don't even have a real name.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "Their level of intelligence is low. Hence, their kind wasn't given a name. But their skill to survive is a force to be reckoned with. After all, they have survived this extreme world of survival of the fittest." 'Jackels' of the underworld, they are despised even by Mundus and deemed unworthy of a title. They look almost humanoid, but they often walk on all fours and have a grotesque arm growing out of their backs.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "Be careful of their giant arm that grows from their back. If you are not careful, they'll grab you with the giant arm and hurt you badly." Nobodies have unique abilities to go with their looks. They are able to perform a dance that drains away Dante's Devil Trigger gauge, knock opponents back with a devastating leap attack,Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "Their jump attack is so fierce, if you're hit, you'll fly back quite a distance. Especially be careful when they charge and dodge your attack. Do your best to avoid being hit with this jump kick." and wear a mask that can increase their size.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "When you destroy the mysterious mask they wear, they will increase their body size along with their strengths. You as a Devil Hunter will have to decide which size of Nobodies you should eliminate first." When giant, they are able to produce a packed "eyeball" full of the same toxin that the Nobody is composed of.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "Their ultra-high metabolism causes them to drop decomposed products of their bodies that appear like eyeballs. These eyeballs will explode spurting the toxins that it encases." They can throw this "eyeball," which will explode on contact, to damage far away enemies.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "Sometimes they will grab the eyeball and throw it towards the player. Keeping your distance away from them doesn't mean you're safe." When they are killed, the Nobody's body will begin to deteriorate and explode, damaging whoever stands too close.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nobody: "When they die, they explode into pieces. Since the Nobody's body is a living toxin, stay away from them even when they dying. If you don't keep your distance, their toxic flesh will hit and damage you." Strategy Nobodies are tough opponents, especially in groups. When small, they're not much of a problem as their attacks are fairly weak, but since their attacks stun or knock Dante back, they can set you up for more powerful hits from larger Nobodies. The safest bet is to keep moving. Stinger really becomes your best friend against these guys, as attacking it with a normal combo usually elicits a powerful counter from the large Nobodies. Hitting it with High Time is also helpful, as they can't counter when knocked upright. Run around behind them and use some more Stingers. When using Ifrit, Kick13 should be your move of choice, replacing Stinger. If you have sufficient Devil Trigger, you can use Air Raid with Alastor, which will either kill them or at least shrink them. Background While the Enemy File provides an in-story explanation for their name, there is also a possible allusion to Homer's Odyssey. In the poem, when Odysseus and his crew are confronted with the Cyclops Polyphemus demanding to know his name, the Ithacan king tells him he is known as "Nobody". Later as part of Odysseus's escape plan, the crew blinds Polyphemus while passed out from excessive drinking in which he screams out to fellow neighboring cyclopes that "Friends, Nobody is murdering me by craft" who ignore him in indifference allowing Odysseus and his surviving crew members to escape to their ship and sail away. Alternately, their nature hearkens as an imagined combination of a Zombie, a Licker, and a G-Mutant from the sibling Capcom survival horror series Resident Evil, with feral tendencies and the hypermetabolism of Zombies, the crawling and animalistic nature of Lickers, and the bizarre anatomies of G-Mutants. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry lesser demons